


Tired

by Omnomnum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Engaged, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Healer!Harry, M/M, Post DH, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Draco is my favorite, first fic, my boys are engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomnum/pseuds/Omnomnum
Summary: Just sleepy conversation and a happy Draco





	Tired

Harry loved how Draco didn’t hide his face when he was asleep. He would get home late, sometimes, from an overflow of paperwork or being held up in the office by a higher-ranking Healer who had made him to extra scut work before he could go home to his fiancé.

Draco looked positively angelic when Harry slid into their bed tonight. He had a small tuft of platinum hair resting across his nose, head on top of his arm and face towards Harry with a peaceful expression, a small uptick to a corner of his mouth. He was dreaming about something happy.

Harry pulled the blankets all the way up to their shoulders over them both and reached over to tuck the strand of hair behind Draco’s ear. Draco stirred immediately, his silver eyes cracking tiredly, and then flying open when he saw Harry. “You’re home!” he cried, suddenly wide awake. Draco grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him happily. Harry laughed, the warm feeling he always got around Draco bubbling in his chest.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been home the past couple days, Hofer’s got me doing all the scut work,” he murmured. “She doesn’t like me.”

“It’s been three days, Harry!” Draco complained. “Don’t do that again, tell bloody ogre lady that you have a fiancé that needs you to keep him warm because of cold bloodedness at home every night. And, you’re a bloody human, you need to sleep. In a real bed, not those stupid cots they have set up around Mungo’s. They’ll screw up your back.”

“I know, love, I’m sorry. But I’m so tired, can we talk in the morning? I’ll even take you to work on Monday so you can tell off my boss for not letting me go home.”

Draco paused. “...Monday?”

“Yes. I’ve got the weekend off, finally,” Harry yawned. Draco grinned and tucked himself against Harry’s chest. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and was tired instantly, the smell of Draco’s conditioner pulling him to sleep. “I love you,” he mumbled.

He stayed awake just long enough to hear Draco say, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I wrote this a few days ago and put it off posting because I have low self esteem and anxiety and hate putting things in public but I did it so please be happy for me. Appreciate comments, please don’t give constructive criticism or sandwich compliments it doesn’t make me feel very good. Thanks! Hope you like it! And if you do Kudos means a lot to new writers so make sure to hit the button!!! <3


End file.
